<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Devil Itself by geekinthepink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550031">The Devil Itself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinthepink/pseuds/geekinthepink'>geekinthepink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlander &amp; Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Rewrite, Explicit Sexual Content, Geneva being the worst, Lieu-tenant Leonard!, Lord John Grey &amp; Geneva Dunsany, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Alternating, Smut, The night of Willie's conception</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinthepink/pseuds/geekinthepink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John can't sleep and finds Jamie pacing outside Geneva's bedroom at Helwater and demands to know why. </p><p>This takes place during 3x04 or Jamie's time at Helwater in Voyager and lives in my world of using what I like from book and show canon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geneva Dunsany/Jamie Fraser, Jamie Fraser/Lord John Grey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Outlander Bingo Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Devil Itself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressPandora/gifts">MistressPandora</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie grabbed the doorknob and meant to turn it just as his wrist froze. His muscles bulked with tension until a fury released, his body seeming to physically reject entering the room as he waffled under the pressure. The breath that came from his lips was too loud with frustration over the reason he was where he stood and not asleep on his pallet above the stables. This wasn't right. None of it. He shouldn't be in the house at all and even moreso, anywhere near Geneva Dunsany's bed.</p><p>He was going to get caught if he couldn't pull himself together. The choice had been made when he'd broken the rules of entering the house in the first place, hadn't he? There was no going back now. The girl knew his secret and he wouldn't put Jenny or any of his family in danger again. Jamie realized he was pacing while he muttered to himself in Gaelic, his mind drifting to French when his thoughts became particularly enraged. Forcing himself to still, he gathered his wits and swore not to waver on his decision again. It was time to push forward no matter his politics, his faith or the man who would take his place on their wedding night and hereafter… <em>Christ</em>.</p><p>The problem, now, was that he felt anything but aroused and was frankly, embarrassed by the idea of the bold girl seeing him that way. She seemed to assume him, virile and potent. Ready and quick to jump to her aid whenever it was required. And Jamie was <em>required</em> by Geneva whether he liked it or not.</p><p>His eyelids drifted shut in defeat as he fell back on familiar patterns of thought that roused him. The curve of the first exposed bosom he'd seen close up in France or the reliable bounce of his wife's backside when he'd slapped it firmly. Surprisingly, his lip twitched with amusement and intrigue; both feelings he'd only hoped to be able to conjure this night as his memories took on a life of their own. There was Claire, dropping her shift to the floor on their wedding night while bringing his hand to her breast and Annalise slipping her tongue against his lips for the first time and shocking him to his core.</p><p>His hand passed over the front of his breeches to test for the stirrings of life and he found the material tighter than was appropriate in polite company. Jamie sighed, perplexed and grateful but unable to decide which emotion was best to settle on. Both lived together in his mind and body either way. If he was capable of this then maybe it was a sign that all was well with his mortal soul. That, or Jamie was a poor man who would live a long and lonely life without his wife, only ever knowing the pitiful release of his own dull touch. The last he'd been with a woman had been necessary and this was no different.</p><p>The pacing was back again before he noticed enough to stop himself and he assumed he looked a sight until he caught a sharp intake of breath that wasn't his own. With no time to curse his lack of caution while his emotions ran amok, Jamie saw the figure come out of the shadow before it spoke.</p><p>"... <em>Jamie?</em> What the devil are you doing here?"</p><p>That particular clipped, British accent was unmistakable to his ears as the familiar features of Lord John Grey stepped into the glow of moonlight shining through a window down the hall. The image was startling at first, like Jamie was seeing time speed up on the man but doing nothing to degrade his appearance; brightening his light brown locks with the colour of his namesake. He shook his head at the strange observation and felt relief wash over the tension in his back that kept coming and going.</p><p>"John." It was more familiar than he intended but found even a jesting <em>Majo</em>r wasn't likely to fall from his lips in this moment. "Ye've learnt since ye snuck up on me last. Quiet as a mouse an' only the shock o' the sight o' me tha' I kent yer presence."</p><p>"My question remains without explanation, Fraser." Grey's tone was impatient even as he looked around and behind him with subtle panic. Jamie only heard the trees blowing in the wind outside the windows of the great house and the occasional creak of the floorboards beneath their feet. Except for the woman who waited for him beyond that door, they were totally alone.</p><p>"Why in God's name are you in the house? And at this indecent hour. You're fortunate to have come upon myself and not one of the servants. If I believe the prattling gossip, you'd be in worse shape then if Dunsany, himself, was awake and fancied a sherry."</p><p>John adjusted his stance, widening his feet and letting his shoulders relax back as he looked up at the tall Scot. It was the position of a man who knew his authority beyond the build of his body and Jamie couldn't help but smirk at the sight. Despite what his papers said, Jamie Fraser wasn't a prisoner to the English anymore than Lord John was a Dunsany, himself.</p><p>"It was <em>ye </em>who came upon <em>me</em>, sir. No' the other way 'round." Jamie didn't realize he'd given himself away until the Major scowled at his amused smirk. Lord John knew he was stalling and not even Jamie's cheeky smile would distract him from the truth, it seemed.</p><p>John looked between him and the door to Geneva Dunsany's bedroom and back again, and once more before he spoke. "But this is..."</p><p>Fraser paused, a firm mask dropping over his face to conceal any emotion to interpret. "Aye."</p><p>"And you meant to...?" John looked utterly bewildered.</p><p>Jamie gulped down the bile rising in his throat, his hands clasping tight behind his back and his head nodding once and curtly. "...aye."</p><p>Grey didn't waver. "Why the devil would you be...?"</p><p>An exasperated sound left the Scot as he faced the Englishman's stubborn resolve to pry into business that was not his own. It was quite predictable if not convenient. The growing impatience was well on its way to explosive rage.</p><p>"It isna mae place tae tell ye an' I willna."</p><p>A sound of horror drew his attention but Jamie didn't look at John's face, unable to face the shame in his assumption.</p><p>"This is <em>Lady</em> Geneva Dunsany's bedroom. Soon to be Lady <em>Ransom</em>, <em>Countess </em>of Ellesmere, Mr. Fraser. If you mean to enter at all, let alone this time of night then I must assure you that no connection between us will prevent you from meeting my blade."</p><p>The Scot was perplexed as to the need to remind him of her station but didn't voice his confusion as John reached for his hidden dagger and he took in the man's pained outrage. Jamie's facade lifted at the sight and tried to keep his eyes from rolling back in aggravation.</p><p>"I promise ye, Major. She kens I'm comin'."</p><p>The horrored eyes shocked wider and Jamie sighed deeply at the obvious misunderstanding. He didn't want to be here in the first place and he definitely didn't want to kill John Grey to keep the secret of what was to happen in Geneva's bed.</p><p>"No, <em>no. </em>No' like <em>tha'...</em>" His hands felt large and swollen as he tossed them up in near defeat and turned his back on his friend. A cautious hand fell to his shoulder and the voice turned more solemn.</p><p>"Then tell me, Jamie. <em>Please</em>. For as of the current moment, I <em>must</em> kill you to preserve your honour as much as my own… though I take no pleasure in either."</p><p>His Christian name again. A name he so often heard the first half of his life and hadn't heard since the last time Grey had said it. And before that. It was only Grey that called him that now and letters from Jenny, of course. And was that a jesting tone at the end? Or had Jamie imagined it? John's voice softened after he let out a bumbling breath.</p><p>"Maybe I can help."</p><p>Fraser scoffed and passed a sideways glance toward the man. <em>Not likely</em>, it said. Grey's brows only twitched up slightly with patience. <em>Try me</em>, it replied.</p><p>Jamie held John's steely gaze for several moments even as he conceded in his own mind. <em>Stubborn bloody Englishman</em>. "I dinna ken wha' tae…. <em>how</em> tae explain it."</p><p>"Am I correct in the assumption that you meant to enter Geneva's room?"</p><p>"Aye." Jamie sighed and gave into the inevitable. John was a honourable man and had trusted his word before. There was no use in putting either of them in any more danger. "Though no' o' mae own free will."</p><p>John's face screwed up in the most comical confusion over several moments until it settled enough so he could speak. "Whatever do you mean by...are you saying that <em>Geneva</em> bid you..." The realization hit his features like a fist, smashing away the resolve. "Oh. <em>Oh…</em> because of Ellesmere?"</p><p>"I dinna ken. She said as much when she <em>blackmailed</em> me wi' news of yer brother's <em>loose</em> <em>tongue</em>." Jamie growled and crossed his arms across his chest. It wasn't John's fault but it didn't make it any easier to bear. Grey had the sense to look away and let loose a filthy German curse that loosened Jamie's jaw until he feared it might drop at his feet.</p><p>When John looked back his face apologized before his words. "I've always known Hal to be more discreet... I-I'm <em>so</em> sorry, Jamie."</p><p>Something changed in Lord John's face after that, his stance lengthening as he pulled on his waistcoat to straighten the already meticulous stitches. Grey strode past Jamie to Geneva's door even as the bigger man grabbed his arm and meant to stop him. John fixed him with a glare that showed hot coals behind his eyes.</p><p>"I'm not beyond incapacitating you enough to move <em>through</em> you, Fraser." Jamie didn't know if it was the shock or heat in that tone that made him loosen his hold. Grey used the moment to pull free before warning, "Don't test me."</p><p>This day had gotten away from him with Geneva's outrageous demands and now the night had fallen into the hands of Lord John. Jamie was a pawn in the story of his own life and already knew by the end of it would be owing another debt of gratitude to the man. It weighed on his soul but the idea of walking into Geneva Dunsany bedroom had struck him with enough fear to pause outside her door and let Grey find him in the first place. Fate maybe. Or something else. Whatever it was that tied the lives of Lord John Grey and Jamie Fraser together.</p><p>The sharp raps on the door pulled the Scot from his musings only to be confronted with the cherubic face of his predator. She was smiling bright and excited to see the man she expected at her door until the second occupancy distracted her.</p><p>"<em>Oh!</em> John. My goddess, whatever are you… the <em>both</em> of you… Is something amiss? Is it Isobel?" Jamie smirked and bent his head like the obedient groom he played so well. So well, Geneva had been eager to take advantage. He shouldn't be surprised she played her astonishment off so well.</p><p>John smiled politely and his tone was as pompous as Jamie had ever heard it. "No, my darling. All is well. I hope we didn't wake you."</p><p>"Not at all. A relief, then as I was feeling a bit peckish and thought I might indulge before turning in for the night." Her eyes dared to slide in Jamie's direction before turning a beaming smile back on her old friend.</p><p>"At this hour? You never cease to amaze me, my darling. It's only I've found Mr. Fraser burning the carpets, pacing about outside your door and I wanted to make sure my assistance wasn't necessary."</p><p>The circular pleasantries were starting to make Jamie nauseous and he hoped John would get to his point before he vomited all over the stupid girl. He was sure he'd shared his proclivity to seasickness with John in the past.</p><p>"Has he? What an odd man you've bestowed upon us, Lord John. I hope he's well and understands I can forgive such <em>bold</em> behaviour only <em>once</em>. It needn't be spoken of again."</p><p>"The reach of your kindness knows no bounds, my dear… or does it?"</p><p>"John?" Grey only stared at her wide, blue eyes that begged him to her side of things, no doubt, but he remained strict in his surveillance. Geneva chuckled with incredulity, "I can't <em>possibly</em> know what you mean—"</p><p>"I recommended this man to your family and trusted he serve out his sentence in their charge without petty interferences. Not <em>once</em> did I expect such a low and vile thing, even from you, Geneva."</p><p>"I don't know what <em>he's</em> told you but—"</p><p>"Enough! I will say this once and never again so hear me. It is my duty to protect this man from anything other than the law even if it includes <em>spoiled little girls</em>, do you understand me?! You will marry your husband never having bedded <em>anyone</em> if there's anything to say about it and never so much as one who has <em>declined</em> the offer." Grey took several breaths before he continued, "I am ashamed to have called you my friend."</p><p>Lord John was finished then and content to leave if Jamie had read him right but Geneva Dunsany was only getting started. "And you have much to be ashamed of, don't you, John Grey?"</p><p>John hadn't turned his back yet and peered up at her with an innocent gaze. "I beg your pardon?"</p><p>Her laugh was from one that could only be so young and cruel. "Oh, don't get coy with me now. If ever I had an equal in <em>sexual deviancy</em>..."</p><p>"How <em>dare</em> you, madam—" Jamie tried to squash his dread for the man's best kept secret as John's face remained void of anything other than disapproval.</p><p>"Did you think we don't know? That you hide it well enough or that it's hidden for you? MacKenzie, here, can attest to your brother's loyalty, can't you, <em>Mac?</em>" The Dunsany girl's smile was triumphant and her confidence spiked as she turned her leer on all of Jamie. The Scot only glared in return having made enough of a mess of the situation though he wished he would have done more when she stepped up to him and placed a hand on his heaving chest. "Oh I'm sorry. <em>Fraser</em> was it?"</p><p>"That's enough." John's snarl was deadly enough to persuade Geneva to step away from her prey and round back on the interference.</p><p>"What's stopping me from reporting your behavior to the authorities? <em>Both</em> of yours for that matter. A groom lingering outside my bedroom in the dark only <em>days</em> before my wedding and a <em>sodomite</em>—or, maybe that's it." A beam of creation lit her face and she was eager to share, "I heard rumblings outside my room only to open the door and find the fumblings of two men—"</p><p>"I said that's <em>enough!</em>" Jamie had to stop the foolish thought of looking at John Grey in that moment and trust him to handle the presumptions better than himself.</p><p>"What would my father say if I shared your <em>predilections</em> with him? If you lied to sneak your Jacobite lover into our stables to save him from the colonies? And <em>you!</em>" Jamie was distracted by the bold claims when she turned her insanity on him again. His eyes widened at the irrational fury disfiguring her pretty features. "It's <em>why</em> you didn't want me, isn't it? Tell me <em>now</em>, goddammit!"</p><p>"Yer oot o' yer own mind, woman." Jamie's accent went thicker with rage even as he kept his mask firmly in place.</p><p>"You poor thing. Driven by desire into madness." John huffed even as he stood as calm as the single flickering flame atop a nearby candle, turning to walk towards the girl again like he was approaching a spooked horse. He raised his hand to brush away a flyaway tendril from her face as she jerked away from his soft touch like a petty child after scolding. "Not entirely uncommon for a girl in your position but an unfortunate one to say the least. Your father would be most disappointed to know that kind of devil lives inside you just as he saw you betrothed to an admirable suitor. And how grateful he would be to me for stopping such a horrid act from ruining his family name. Not to mention the opinions of your mother and <em>Isobel</em>… what <em>would</em> become of you, Geneva?"</p><p>"I...I…" The girl lost her womanly years then and gaped like a fish in a burn. Jamie wondered if it was the mention of her mother or sister that saw the blood drain from her face.</p><p>"There, there, my dear. Just as you said, no need to speak of it again. Isn't that right?" There were tears welling up in her eyes though Jamie saw her stubbornly refusing to let them fall.</p><p>A particular bright slice of silvery light caught the fine bones in John Grey's face that moment and his ivory skin mixed with stark, gray shadows. The only vivid colour appearing across his cheeks, stained with a crimson flush from the indecency, Jamie imagined. Or agitation and fury, all of which Jamie assigned fault to himself so he didn't know why it mattered now. Only that the sight reminded him so much of a face he loved so long ago and was reflected back by one who was saving him. Again.</p><p>John placed his palms softly on the stunned girl's shoulders as he guided her back into her room. Then, before Jamie could even look back, he heard the click of the door closing behind them.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It only took a few moments for Grey to return to the waiting statue of Jamie Fraser outside the hall. She'd been quelled and calmed sufficiently and John finally let out an exaggerated sigh and chuckle despite himself. The both of them could have been ruined by the stupid girl he'd always been fond of. It was sad to think it was less so now but she was no match for him. Geneva had grown up looking to John and Gordon for guidance and love so it was ultimately his disapproval that had stunned her into silence. That and the embarrassment to be treated like a child in front of the tall, handsome Scot. John knew that feeling all too well and exploited it to protect them both. Jamie joined in the strange moment of relief and levity, bowing his head as his shoulders bounced with amusement.</p><p>When the moment passed, John spoke mostly to himself. "I take no pride in some of what was said to her. Even if it was true, I do know what it is to be… overcome. I would not judge anyone who surrenders to it."</p><p>Jamie's nod was thoughtful. "Aye, as do I. I feel fer the lass in marryin' that ol' coot but there wasna a way 'round the matter. Once ye stuck yer nose in."</p><p>Just when Grey thought they'd reached some sort of stalemate, Fraser managed to slip in an impertinent quip that had John's eyes sliding to the taller man with incredulity. "My nose was right where it belonged. I said I'd see to your safety and I've done so."</p><p>"Aye. As ye said."</p><p>Even with words of obedience, Jamie made his blood boil. John would either punch him or kiss him if he didn't make a quick exit. "With that, I believe I should leave you and retire, Mr. Fraser."</p><p>"John, I…" The puzzlement was back on his face, for sure. He hadn't heard that soft tone come from Jamie Fraser since the last time he'd spoken of his wife. He took a moment to try and decipher the code written across the freckles on the Scot's wide cheek.</p><p>Jamie stayed silent and it took several moments for John to quirk an eyebrow up in silent question until the man rushed at him. Grey gasped as he feared the worst; strong hands curling into punishing fists and parting lips opening to expose sharp teeth. His eyes closed until he felt a harsh breath on his lips that tasted akin to something like stale whiskey and leather. The shock made him push at the wall of granite that was so close with a grunt of effort. John watched Jamie stumble slightly even if he wasn't moved much.</p><p>"...dear <em>God</em> in heaven. What are you—?" But Fraser didn't let him finish before he lunged again, reaching out those great paws that clawed for his neck this time and held tight to pull Grey close. Their lips brushed and John swore he felt them singe on contact which helped him resist the touch again. "Jamie!" He practically screeched as Fraser staggered again.</p><p>"I thought…" Fraser stared in disbelief even as he took slow, intentional steps toward Grey.</p><p>"No." His tone was small and grim. "Not... however this is."</p><p>"Major, will ye share <em>wha'</em> tis if ye ken it so weel?!" Jamie had a mad look that barely distorted the natural beauty in his face. It was a cruel discovery that didn't help his patience.</p><p>"It appears poor Geneva's ailments have been passed on." John adjusted his stock and cleared his throat to explain further. "You suffered a great indecency, Mr. Fraser. One, I understand, a man of your depth of honour cannot bide easily. I'll forgive any gross indiscretions on your part to... a sheer strike of madness, perhaps?"</p><p>Fraser's eyes darkened and narrowed on him, "Is that it?"</p><p>Grey coughed a chuckle with no humour. "It couldn't possibly be gratitude for that's poorly misplaced."</p><p>"Is it?" Jamie's voice was quieter with mocking danger that laced the edges.</p><p>John's nerves spiked somewhat as he continued and couldn't get himself to look at the Scot again. "Whatever it <em>was</em>...it can be forgotten. It-it <em>will</em> be." Grey started to doubt who was benefiting from the words or if they had any use at all. "You mourn the loss of your wife to this day and suffer the effects of a man without one. I can understand that enough but I'm <em>not </em>Geneva, Jamie." He turned to the man with his last attempt at understanding and was faced with nothing.</p><p>"I ken that now, John." Jamie's voice came from below which was impossible for such a tall man and the outrageous thought was the last until warm hands on bare hips brought John back to life. To this moment, where Jamie Fraser had knelt before him, pulled the ties of his breeches loose and used those sinful lips to descend upon him.</p><p>A meek groan escaped his lips when he felt warm lips brushing his pubic hair. It took several moments for Grey to come to terms with the realization that his naked prick was growing rapidly harder into the hot, wet throat of his dreams. He'd surely died in that moment and drifted away to his own private Heaven, filled with visions and sensations of Jamie Fraser's frantic desire directly on his cock. If only he'd known death would be so sweet. Fraser was trying to swallow him <em>whole</em> and the idea made John's face go numb with wonder as he stared down and watched the impossibility. It was only the persistent choking sound that had him running his fingers through Jamie's red curls to push him back even as he grieved the claim in this man's throat.</p><p>Jamie spluttered as his words ran, one into the other and looked up at the man in tortured desperation. "Tell me if ye dinna want me now fer all I canna understand it, I don't think I can <em>stop…</em>"</p><p>"No, just… Don't hurt yourself… <em>please</em>." John couldn't believe he got the words out as he took in raw need. Those blue, slanted eyes, looking dark as midnight in the haunted corridor.</p><p>It reminded him of himself, after almost a year of depriving himself from the sight and taste of a man and the carnal need to feel it <em>inside </em>him and bury it deep within him never to be forgotten again. Never did he think to recognize that look in the face of Jamie Fraser.</p><p>Stroking the curls back from his forehead, the Scot conceded and only gagged every so often in a way that Grey found impossible not to respond with an encouraging moan and a deliberate thrust against his eager mouth.</p><p>He was close and it would be up to John to warn him but the thought of saying anything beyond the unintelligible praise that slipped his lips was near impossible. John willed the moment to linger on, forever perhaps and even dug up ideas gross in nature to prolong it. But Jamie's mouth was soft and sweet and before he embarrassed himself, Grey snapped his hips back and held Fraser's lips off his cock. The man was strong and determined, fighting him at first, face wet with drool and John's liquid promise of more to come.</p><p>Breath heavy with need and unsteady with restraint, John's fingers stroked the hard lines of his Grecian jaw and cheekbones before hauling Jamie to his feet and using the momentum to turn them and press him firmly into the door behind. His door, Grey discovered and wondered how they'd stammered their way a few doors down in their passion.</p><p>John would not let this end without tasting the tall, redheaded Scot's lips too even if Jamie had surprised him by taking him to the edge with their use elsewhere. Grey at least had the sense to look down the idle corridor after their racket before devouring Jamie's mouth and digging for the taste of cock on his tongue.</p><p>The kiss was like Jamie himself; relentless in its energy, surprisingly gentle and pliable when least expected and hot enough to burn even as he drew in closer. John even found himself smiling against the mess on his lips in amusement as strong, calloused thumbs dipped into the waist of his open breeches and pinched naked skin he would be sure to check for bruises in the morning. Fraser's blue and purple marks to prove—mostly to himself—that this wasn't a dream after all.</p><p>Grey's palms ached with the ferocity of his grip on the Scots shirt as he forced himself to calm and touch as much as he could while Fraser was <em>here</em>. His fingers stretched up into the hollow between collarbones, the first bit of bare skin in reach, and up the tight columns of his neck, the muscles fierce with power underneath. Jamie seemed focused on joining their hips and John wouldn't stop him while he continued his path up to the taller man's face.</p><p>Fraser was responsive to his touch and Grey was relieved that it hadn't stirred unpleasant memories of Ardsmuir prison. The reverent stroke cut across his jaw seemed to put the Scot at ease, humming into his mouth with appreciation, perhaps, for it sounded just like it. They worked together to learn one another, fighting for dominance of tongues in mouths at first and then relenting to enjoy a thorough assault. They only pulled back enough to gasp wildly for air before continuing on, always shifting their bodies to feel more of the other at every reunion until they were grinding against one another like mating animals.</p><p>One moment John was driving his impatient cock against trapped rigidity and the next there was impossible heat and wirey hair poking at his vulnerable, leaking head. <em>Christ</em>. Jamie had managed to pause his exploration of John's arse to open his breeches and free his impressive length before the other man even noticed the welcome surprise. Grey thanked himself later for remembering to look before gripping both of their pricks in his hand with only the aid of sweat, spit and arousal to guide his stroke.</p><p>Jamie's head tipped back loud enough to knock on the door behind them as a strangled moan pushed past his throat. His eyes squeezed tight, mouth agape and large form rocking slightly with the force of John's pull on his stiff cock.</p><p>"...my <em>God.</em>" He was glad the rest of the words stayed in his mind as he drank in the sight of Red Jamie Fraser in pure ecstasy. His desire to savour this moment helped his stubborn prick wait for completion even as his hips bucked into his own hand, rubbing deliciously against Fraser's groin and glided along the familiar plush of desperate cock.</p><p>Fraser's hands were fondling again, even in his tortured state, testing Grey's reserve as they pushed down the layer over his buttocks and grabbing a plump cheek until it split from it's mate and exposed him to the crisp, midnight air. Their breath mingling, lips open and swiping against each other, both fought to keep escalating sounds of pleasure from waking the household. John's gasp was slight but Jamie's eyes widened with the knowledge just in time to catch his lips and hold them tight as his fingers dug between round cheeks and found the hidden place between.</p><p>Grey could stop him if he wanted and knowing that made him breathe away tense muscles until his body gave to the eager petting of deft fingers. It was John's turn to moan luxuriously into Fraser's mouth, bite at his tongue when he was breached by thick fingers and gave himself over to the man just a little bit more. The thrill of realizing the unconscious desire to claim Grey even as his body begged for aggression and dominance was a heady cocktail John wouldn't soon forget. If this was it then John wanted it <em>all</em>. Every ounce of knowledge and pleasure he could take that the Scot was willing to share and <em>give</em> all to the man as was his for the taking. It was different with Jamie. It always was.</p><p>"Oh<em>... Jamie</em>." Only a persistent prodding in an exquisite place inside him, made John spill between them with only Jamie's permission and none of his own. He thought he saw the ghost of a proud smirk but he couldn't be sure it wasn't just what he'd wished it to be. It didn't take Grey's indignation long to bite his lip and use the convenient release to work Fraser's cock over with furious intent. Until the lewd, wet noises made his tongue ache to taste the two of them together. <em>Not yet.</em></p><p>John dropped to his knees, looking up at Jamie's pained rapture and sank onto his pulsing prick until it tucked deep into his throat. That impressive cock filled his mouth well and Grey breathed in the smell of the Scot as auburn hairs tickled his nose. John didn't stop his fingers from climbing up the great man, under his long shirt and over sharp ridges of bone and muscle to tight nipples he grazed with nails that had Fraser twitching in his mouth and against it. John barely had to suck or tongue the impossible hardness until powerful hips were jutting and a Scottish cry rang out in the most beautiful orgasm John had ever witnessed.</p><p>Jamie let him stay there, enjoying the euphoria of shared release until Grey's jaw throbbed with a heavy mouthful of the man. Finally, they detached jaw from hip as a chill swept past them down the desolate hallway. John raised from his crouched position and wiped at his lips self consciously, unable to meet Fraser's gaze. This was the moment he'd tried to avoid.</p><p>Jamie had other ideas, suddenly grasping John's chin in his massive grip and pulling him forward again with the first moan of John's name on his lips. It wasn't a kiss this time and while that might have been more surprising, the Scot hesitated before their mouths touched as if deciding last minute on his intention. Instead, fierce teeth lunged out and snatched his swollen lip, biting it roughly and then soothing it was a gentle suck and thorough tongue.</p><p>The whimper that filled the space between them was desperate in its weakness and John almost choked at the knowledge that it came from <em>him. </em>He was swaying on his feet, dizzy with confusion and renewed stimulation. His own tongue flailing in his mouth, wanting to respond but not knowing how even as Fraser loosened his hold on Grey's jaw and ran his thumb across the damaged skin.</p><p>John only wished the moonlight hit Jamie Fraser's face just then so he could see the expression before he caressed and left. He knew it was coming as soon as he felt it. Grey didn't want his mind to wander on what was hidden there. And yet… Then he was gone.</p><p>A damp chill settled into John's bones from the open window across his room while long strides took Fraser down the hall in record speed. He caught the man cower, struggling to close his breeches in the dark and even in his despair at the great loss, John Grey smiled and watched every moment until his lover escaped his sight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dedicated to the writers who inspire me: MistressPandora, Nara_stories, iihappydaysii, Angstosaur and LeviSqueaks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>